<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Loser Table by Raela24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921206">The Loser Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raela24/pseuds/Raela24'>Raela24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loser Table</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, LGBT, Multi, One-Shots, highschool, mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raela24/pseuds/Raela24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one- shots of my OC's for a book I will hopefully write in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caz Nagago/Izzy Snow, Claire/Being a mistake, Kaleb (Kale) Jones/Elliot Lucas, Leiah (Lily) Sanchez/Rei Kira, Vivian Grey/Herself, Will Schyler/Alex Mason</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Loser Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first try at structured writing, so any criticism is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun streamed in through the billowing curtains, gently touching the ruffled bedspread. Lily shifted, slowly opening her eyes and gazing at the figure laying asleep on her chest. She groaned and tried to roll over to reach her phone, only to be stopped by her clingy girlfriend wrapping herself around her even tighter and nuzzling into the space between her neck and the pillow.</p><p>“Get off me dumbass,” she muttered and tried to push the fluffy white mess of hair away from her. “God damnit Rei get-” she continued pushing her, but only received muffled laughter in response. She sighed and smiled softly, dropping her head back onto the pillow and pushing back the hair covering Rei’s forehead, dropping a kiss there.</p><p>“Ok idiot that’s enough. Time to wake up.” L propped herself on her elbows and heaved herself from under her girlfriend, settling Rei’s head in her lap and carding her fingers through short hair.</p><p>“Don’ wanna,” came the slurred response from the tired girl who had somehow wiggled herself all the way back under the covers without leaving her spot in her girlfriend’s lap.</p><p>L sighed again and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, reading the texts her friends had left her earlier that morning, when they were <em>supposed </em>to wake up, but hadn’t because L was such a considerate person. She rubbed a hand down her face and replied to Gen who had asked what time they would be meeting at Alex’s. She flicked Rei on the forehead.</p><p>“Hey, can you be ready in an hour, the idiots want us for study group and Death Note or whatever- the- fuck.” After a minute of no response, she continued with “… ill you make spicy perogies?”</p><p>Upon hearing that, Rei sat up, yanked off the covers and leaned in to kiss L on the cheek. “Ok!,” she exclaimed as she drew back, sitting seize style and reaching over for her own phone.</p><p>Lily scrunched up her nose and whipped her cheek off.</p><p>“Disgusting.”</p><p>Rei went through her phone, smiling as she let Alex and Kaleb know what snacks she wanted and which ones they would be bringing.</p><p>“We should make plantain chips, everyone loves those” she said, still looking down at her phone.</p><p>“You mean I should make plantain chips, considering you can’t cook for shit,” she said, her words lacking any of the intended bite as she rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser.</p><p>Rei supposed the act was ruined by the sleep ruffled hair matted down to one side and the scratchy morning voice muttering expletives as she struggled to pull a pair of charcoal sweatpants on. The blonde watched her girlfriend pull off her oversized sleep shirt and trade it for a black, rose emblazoned shirt with horizontal rips down the back. She admired the way the shirt complemented the same rose pattern that decorated Lily’s upper back and flowed down her left arm in a beautifully painted half sleeve. The way the vines encircled her arms and ran back up to tickle the nape of her neck as she flipped her long, dark hair into a ponytail using the band held between her teeth. L was so pretty. She was startled from her train of thought as a piece of clothing hit her in the face.</p><p>“Are you done? Because we have to get going soon if you want to get anything done today.”</p><p>Rei blushed and slid out of bed, sitting on the edge to stretch her arms out and hearing the satisfying crack her back made as it settled. She padded over to where L was getting ready and wrapped her arms around her waist, hands clasped over her stomach. She had to stand on her tiptoes to make up for the height difference in order to rest her head on L’s shoulder. Rei let out a quiet hum and kissed the side of her neck, hiding the way her face split into a smile. L reached back to grab at the blonde, turning around and changing their position so she could rest her head on top of the smaller girl’s. The two continued to get ready, exchanging kisses and laughter (from Rei) and occasional grumbling.</p><p>“Hurry up nerd, or the idiots are gonna have my ass about getting you there on time,” L said, ushering them downstairs and into the kitchen. Rei hopped up to sit on the counter next to the stove and watched her girlfriend get the perogies out of the freezer and a pot to boil water.</p><p>She held back a smile at her obviously irritated girlfriend and said, laughing, “They’re not idiots, Lily, they’re your friends.”</p><p>“Idiots.”</p><p>“They love you.”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“L.”</p><p>She ignored her and went on filling the pot with water.</p><p>“They’re just a bunch of idiots who started following me around one day, and now i can't get rid of any of you.” she said, stirring the pot with a barely noticeable smirk.</p><p>“Pfft- ok, sure,” Rei looked down and snorted.  “What does that make me then?”</p><p>“An even bigger idiot.” She turned on the burner and added the frozen noodles. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Lily reluctantly added, “…that I’m kind of into.”</p><p>Rei snorted again and kicked her legs back and forth atop the counter. They sat together, enjoying the silence as they waited for the perogies to boil. L tied her long, frizzy black hair back again after one too many uneven strands had fallen out. Rei continued being annoying and kicking the cabinet like a child. L continued to act annoyed. Rei saw right through her. L saw Rei smiling at her. L rolled her eyes and continued being emotionally constipated. Rei made grabby hands and L ignored her. She did it again, and whined a little, then kept whining until L moved to stand between her legs and put her hands on Rei’s waist.</p><p>“What.” she said, more of a statement than a question.</p><p>“I want attention.”</p><p>“You have it, stupid.”</p><p>“mmmmkay” Rei pulled her closer so she could rest her head on L’s shoulder.</p><p>They swayed gently for a minute.</p><p>“I love you.” The light from the big window above the sink illuminated the kitchen and the sounds of kids playing and birds chirping filtered in from the propped open glass.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Rei wrapped her arms around L’s neck and pulled herself forward so L was almost holding her up completely. Lily placed a hand on the nape of Rei’s neck and played with the little wisps of hair there.</p><p>“I love you too baby girl.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully Ill have enough motivation to keep posting these. I'll maybe try to update like once a month?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>